


We Dance

by AgeOfRogues



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfRogues/pseuds/AgeOfRogues
Summary: It's time to infiltrate the Silver Coast Casino with Shepard and Kaidan expected to mingle. Jamie is accomplished at listening and studying people, but Kaidan has something else in mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias. Word count: 892

 

  
“You’re looking radiant this evening, Jamie.” Kaidan whispered to the woman on his arm as they waved at the people around them. He was surprised by how many people were here outside the Silver Coast Casino. They were likely all paparazzi, trying to catch a glimpse of the rich and famous who entered, but that mattered little right now.

 

“Are you calling me beautiful or saying I cause invisible damage?” Jamie smiled, waving at people trying to get her attention.  She caught his and kept it as they walked into the building.

 

“Why can’t it be both? Ow my heart!”

 

“You’re so full of shit, Major.” Jamie scoffed, but Kaidan could see that she enjoyed his compliment.

 

Inside, they separated from Agent Brooks to mingle so as not to raise suspicion. Kaidan pulled at the collar of his suit to allow cooler air to flow in. ‘They didn’t cover this in basic training and it wasn’t in the Spectre handbook.’ He thought as he and Jamie ascended the stairs to the Casino proper.

 

“Relax, Kaidan. This is the easy part.”

 

Kaidan leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Says you with the N7 training.”

 

Jamie lightly slapped his shoulder with a smirk, acting like he had just said something dirty and he chuckled in reply.

 

As the two of them walked around the open space, looking at various games and listening carefully to conversations around them, Kaidan picked up on a song coming from the dance floor towards the back that was slow and sensual and felt his hips sway to the music. “Hey Jamie, I know a way to mingle that we can start off with.”

 

“Hmm? And what’s that?”

 

He turned to face her when they reached where people of all different races were dancing together.  Some energetically and completely ignoring the beat of the song, others slower and moving as if they would rather be elsewhere but were here by special invitation. When he held out his hand in front of her, Jamie’s eyes went wide as she looked from his offered hand to his face.

 

“You’re kidding, right?  You know I can’t dance.  All I do is shuffle back and forth.  Also, if I remember right, you can’t either.”

 

Kaidan chuckled as he grabbed her hand with one of his and pulled her close, placing his other hand on the small of her back and holding her flush against him so when he moved, she would too. “That was a long time ago, Jamie. Besides, Melina said she wanted to take dancing lessons and they were offering adult classes in the evenings.”

 

“Kaidan, no! No, no, no!  Liara suggested we mingle.  Not cause a scene that could be constituted as an intergalactic incident.” Jamie insisted as she tried to pull free, but he held tight and could feel that her heart wasn’t in her flight.

 

Now, whether it was because she did want to dance or because of his effect on her, he didn’t know. But he was taking no more of his time with her for granted, never knowing how much time they had left together in this world. “Come on, Jamie. Just trust me!”

 

Jamie looked around and bit her lower lip, trying to decide.  When she released a heavy sigh, he knew he had her. “Alright, but nothing embarrassing, please.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Commander.”

 

Kaidan started off slower than the beat of the song, working Jamie up to help her relax. He smiled when he felt her melt against him and picked up the beat, swaying his hips in time with the song with hers.

 

When Jamie started shuffling back and forth, Kaidan chuckled, feeling the vibrations low in his chest. He moved the hand he was holding against his heart up over his shoulder and placed his hand on her other hip, slowing and smoothing their movements ever so slightly. Jamie threaded her fingers gently through the hair on the base of his neck and started rolling her hips backwards and forwards, side to side, mimicking sex as they rubbed against his loins.

 

Kaidan leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “Are you sure you can’t dance, Shepard? Because your moves are setting me on fire.”

 

“Definitely can’t dance, but the way you were gripping my hips got me thinking. If this is dancing, I’m very practiced in the art.” She purred in his ear in reply, snagging his earlobe between her white teeth as she pulled away.

 

Kaidan groaned and held on to her tighter, doing his best to calm himself down.  “Guess this just means that we will be dancing together in your bedroom later, Shepard?”

 

“After this, you can bet your ass we will be.”

 

When the song ended, Kaidan was pleased to see that Jamie was flushed in exertion and arousal, just as much as he was. His thoughts about the rest of their evening and whether they could get away for a little while were derailed when there was loud and fervent clapping around them.  Both Spectres froze and looked around to see that a group had gathered as they had danced to the song.

 

Kaidan started to rub at the back of his neck in embarrassment, but Jamie grabbed his other hand and dragged him away from the crowd and outside a side entrance to the Casino.

 

They returned to the throng half an hour later, rosy cheeked and slightly out of breath, but more relaxed than before.  
     
 

Series this work belongs to:  
« Part 3 of the Your Smile series  
     

Actions  
↑ Top  
 Add To Collections   
 Bookmark   
 

Comments

  
2 guests left kudos on this work! 

  
 

   
Post Comment   
Comment as AgeOfRogues 

(P


End file.
